ZvS: Nacht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 20
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 20 Ada opende haar ogen. Ze voelde zich vermoeider dan ooit, dus besloot ze rustig aan wakker te worden. Zeggepoot lag tegen haar aan. De twee poezen hadden het al goed met elkaar kunnen vinden gisterenavond, en omdat ze het beiden koud zouden hebben hadden ze besloten tegen elkaar aan te gaan liggen. Zeggepoot behoorde al tot de oudere leerlingen, maar ze was wel heel vriendelijk en slim. Ze had een warme, witte pels en grasgroene ogen. Ze was ook Natpoot's zus, maar klaarblijkelijk waren hun ouders dood. Er was niet veel bekend over hun familie. Ada geeuwde wijd en rekte zich voorzichtig uit. Vervolgens gaf ze zichzelf een grondige wasbeurt. Haar pootkussentjes waren hersteld van de ruige reis, maar ze waren al sterk geweest door haar leven als eenling. Ze had veel gejaagd op die dorre velden buiten het woudterritorium. Niet dat ze het goed kon, maar ze had toch al enige kennis. Van vechten wist ze helemaal niets. Ze trippelde voorzichtig het leerlingenhol uit. Het mos veerde onder haar pootkussentjes, en de open plek voelde ruig en korrelig aan, aangestampt door honderden generaties poten. "Hee Ada!" riep Meidoornlicht opgewekt. Ze stond zich uit te rekken vlak bij de kraamkamer. "Hallo!" zei Ada blij. Ze liep naar de gespikkelde moederkat toe."Hoe gaat het met de kittens?" vroeg Ada. "Goed hoor." antwoordde Meidoornlicht."Zullen we een stuk verse prooi delen? Roggevlam heeft voor me gejaagd. Deze eekhoorn hier is voor mij." ze wees op een sappig exemplaar. "Graag, bedankt!" Ada glimlachtte. Ze kreeg een hol gevoel in haar maag bij het maken van die nepglimlach, maar ze wou niemand bezorgd maken. Stormpoot was al wezenloos genoeg, straks gingen katten nog denken dat ze afschuwelijke dingen hadden meegemaakt. Misschien was dat ook wel zo, maar ze hadden ook veel goeds en moois gezien in de Sterrenwereld, zoals Veder, de Stam der Eeuwige Jacht en de wonderbaarlijke landschappen. Ada nam een hap uit de eekhoorn nadat Meidoornlicht dat had gedaan. De hap vulde haar mond en smaakte naar schors, dauw en noten. Het was taai vlees, maar dat maakte het net zo lekker. Beukloof wandelde naar hen toe. "Gegroet, Meidoornlicht en Ada." zei hij beleefd. "Gegroet!" zei Meidoornlicht opgewekt."Waar is Heemstpoot? Ik heb haar nog niet gezien vandaag." Beukloof ging zitten en krulde zijn staart netjes om zijn poten. "Heemstpoot is naar de Maangrot afgereisd om haar volledige naam te verdienen." vertelde hij."Laten we hopen dat ze veilig terugkeert." Hij boog zijn hoofd. "Ik moet weer eens gaan, ik moet een patrouille organiseren. Misschien spreek ik jullie later nog." Hij draaide zich om en liep naar Ambermos en Bontveder toe. Sintelbes verscheen ook vanuit het krijgershol. "Bedankt voor de maaltijd, Meidoornlicht." zei Ada blij."Tot later!" Ze rende naar Sparster toe, en toen ze daar aankwam knikte hij naar haar en riep hij een Clanvergadering bijeen. Hij sprong op de Verzamelrots en riep: "Alle katten, jong en oud, verzamel nu onder deze rots voor een overleg!" Lijsterzang en Kersenlicht kwamen bij Meidoornlicht zitten. Rooskit, Leeuwenkit en Magnoliakit kwamen naast hun moeder zitten, maar Echokit en Varenkit mochten de kraamkamer niet uit. Hetzelfde gold voor Heidekit, Voskit, Beukkit en Wilgkit, maar die hadden hun ogen nog maar net open. Uit het oudstenhol verschenen Muntwolk, Egelklauw en Rozenloof. Die laatste ging naast haar dochter Lijsterzang zitten. Moeraspoot, Dennepoot en Hyacintpoot verschenen uit de doorntunnel en lieten gauw de prooi die ze vasthadden op de hoop vallen, en uit het leerlingenhol verschenen Natpoot en Zeggepoot. De rest van de krijgers kwamen ook net terug van patrouille of verlieten hun hol, terwijl Beukloof aan de voet van de Verzamelrots ging zitten. "Ik heb veel aan te kondigen." zei Sparster."Zoals de meesten van jullie al weten is Meidoornlicht onlangs bevallen van vier gezonde kittens. Hun namen zijn nu bekend. Het poesje heet Heidekit en de katertjes Wilgkit, Beukkit en Voskit. We heten hen welkom in de SchaduwClan." Er klonk vrolijk gejuich en Roggevlam en Meidoornlicht werden gefeliciteerd. "We hebben ook een nieuwe medicijnkat om terug welkom te heten na haar reis naar de Maangrot! Welkom terug, Heemstroos!" Heemstpoot- pardon, Heemstroos, zwaaide bescheiden met haar staart. "Ik zal mijn best doen Sneeuwzang zo goed mogelijk op te volgen." miauwde ze. Sparster knikte terwijl ze toegejuicht werd. "Ada en Stormpoot zijn teruggekeerd. Ik wens hun verhaal nog een tijdje geheim te houden omdat er geen reden is het te vertellen. Het enige wat ik jullie kan zeggen is dat Sneeuwzang overleden is. Ik heb Ada gevraagd om een Clanleerling te worden. Ik wou hierover overleggen met de krijgers en de oudsten. En natuurlijk Ada zelf, maar ook Beukloof zal deel nemen aan het gesprek. Ieder ander mag terugkeren naar wat ze aan het doen waren. Bedankt voor het luisteren." De moederkatten en leerlingen dropen al gauw af net zoals de kittens, al werden zij eerder protesterend meegesleept door hun moeders. Ada, de krijgers, Beukloof en Sparster gingen in een uithoek van het kamp zitten waar ze niet afgeluisterd konden worden. "Jullie weten waarover deze discussie zal gaan." sprak Sparster. "Wat zijn de redenen waarom je Ada überhaupt leerling wil maken?" zei Taanwolk kattig."Ze is een éénling! Ze heeft geen krijgersbloed. Wie zegt er dat ze loyaal kan zijn aan een Clan?!" Ada nam aan dat ze moest zwijgen, en staarde stilletjes naar de grond. "Hoe durf je zoiets te zeggen!" zei Sintelbes boos tegen de ivoorkleurige poes."Vliérhart was ook ooit een eenling, maar zij staat nog steeds bekend als een van de dapperste katten die we ooit gekend hebben!" Taanwolk snoof. Ambermos zwiepte met haar staart."Een kat kun je geen vooroordelen geven alleen door zijn of haar afkomst." zei ze rustig."Vlierhart kon een uitzondering geweest zijn. Net zoals er goede en slechte Clankatten zijn, geld dat ook voor eenlingen en zwerfkatten." Geelvaren knikte instemmend. "Ambermos heeft gelijk." zei hij al even rustig als zijn zus. Modderstreep grauwde minachtend."Zij zal vast wel tot de slechte soort eenlingen toebehoren!" Muntwolk, een oudste, gaf hem een oorveeg."Wees niet zo agressief! Je kent haar niet eens!" Rozenloof, een van haar medeoudsten, knikte instemmend, maar Egelklauw schudde zijn hoofd. Rozenloof miauwde;"Ada is dapper geweest, Sparster, dat heb je ons zelf verteld, ookal weten we niet in welk opzicht. Ze moét wel ons vertrouwen verdienen als jij dat zegt." Sparster knikte."Jullie hebben allemaal een punt, maar ik denk dat Ada te vertrouwen is. Zolang niemand het met me eens is, kan ze geen leerling worden. Wat zijn de partijen? Splits op." Geelvaren en Ambermos bleven neutraal in het midden zitten, maar hun stem telde mee als 'voor'. Muntwolk, Rozenloof, Roggevlam, Veenhart en Bontveder gingen aan de rechterkant zitten. Zij waren voor Ada en waren het erover eens dat ze een Clanleerling moest worden. De linkerkant bestond uit Modderstreep, Taanwolk, Sintelbes en Egelklauw. Beukloof en Sparster keken de vier katten aan. "Laten we hopen dat jullie in de manen die komen Ada zullen accepteren in jullie midden. Bladkaal is bijna voorbij. Laten we hopen dat we geen orkanen of overstromingen hebben deze Nieuwblad." miauwde hun leider. Taanwolk en Modderstreep snoven luid en liepen toen met hun staarten in de lucht weg naar de hoop verse prooi. Egelklauw liep fronsend terug naar het oudstenhol, terwijl Sintelbes naar buiten ging voor een jachtpartij. "Veel succes, Ada." zei Bontveder toen ze de eenling voorbijliep. Ada knikte dankbaar. De meeste krijgers waren voor haar, maar er was zelfs een oudste die tegen was... zou ze ooit een Clanleerling worden? Ze liep terug naar het leerlingenhol, waar Hyacintpoot haar trillend van spanning op zat te wachten met Natpoot en een met haar ogen rollende Zeggepoot naast zich. "En?!" vroeg de blauwgrijze poes opgewonden."Wordt je leerling? O SterrenClan, dit is zò spannend!" Ada glimlachtte. "Vier tegen waaronder Egelklauw, Sintelbes, Taanwolk en Modderstreep. De anderen zijn voor." Hyacintpoot slaakte een gilletje. "Kom, Natpoot! Dat moet Meidoornlicht horen!" ze rende met haar vriend op de hielen richting de kraamkamer. "Gefeliciteerd!" zei Zeggepoot blij."Ik weet zeker dat je ze allevier aan je poot zult winden in géén tijd! Geen zorgen. Zorg gewoon dat je jezelf kunt bewijzen." Ada knikte."Je hebt gelijk. Bedankt. Zullen we jagen? Ik kan het een beetje, maar misschien kan jij me verbeteren!" Zeggepoot knikte."Tuurlijk!" De twee poezen wandelden de open plek over. Plots voelde Ada ogen prikken in haar nek. Stormpoot zat voor zijn hol. Hij keek Ada even hol aan en liep toen terug naar binnen. Ada en Zeggepoot hadden een heerlijke namiddag samen. Zeggepoot liet haar vriendin het territorium zien, van de kleinste beekjes tot de beste jachtplekken. Ze klommen in bomen, joegen achter eekhoorns aan en vingen er een paar, schoten achter muizen aan en verstopten zich in de varens terwijl ze het beiden op hetzelfde konijn muntten. Toen de zon wat lager aan de hemel zakte schoot Ada een konijnenhol binnen en kwam ze klem te zitten. Terwijl Zeggepoot buikpijn van het lachen kreeg, riep Ada boos om hulp, maar ook zij kon haar lachen niet inhouden. Zeggepoot werd later terug gepakt toen haar mooie pels vastkwam in een braamstruik en toen was het Ada's beurt om te lachen, maar ze kwamen wel glunderen van trots en overladen met prooi terug naar het kamp. Zeggepoot was een goede leerkracht, ze had Ada heel veel geleerd en nu kon die heel goed jagen. Misschien zou Ada haar ooit nog als mentor hebben, want Zeggepoot was al een oudere leerling en tegen dat Ada misschien pas leerling zou kunnen worden, was zij vast al een krijger. Ada hoopte er stiekem op. Zeggepoot was haar eerste vriendin onder de leerlingen. Moeraspoot en Dennepoot waren ook wel aardig, maar niet extreem. Hyacintpoot en Natpoot waren bijna nooit in het kamp tenzij er iets te doen viel. Anders waren ze heel de dag bij de grenzen aan het rondneuzen opzoek naar roddels. Die avond kon Ada rustig en weliswaar moe gaan slapen. Ze had haar maag gevuld met heerlijke prooi als beloning voor de vele stukken die zij en Zeggepoot hadden gevangen, en Zeggepoot had zeker twee konijnen gegeten. De vriendinnen rolden zich op in het leerlingenhol. Hun nachtrust werd verstoord toen Hyacintpoot en Natpoot tijdens maanhoog druk kwebbelend thuiskwamen, en ook toen het begon te regenen, maar ze sliepen weliswaar goed. Dus dit was het Clanleven, dacht Ada. Ze kon er wel aan wennen. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 19 ���� Epiloog Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Nacht van de Storm